Avris
by pottergrl15
Summary: The war against Jadis has just started...but what if there was someone close to her hidden in the shadows...a good person...who may contain the love of a future king...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There was yelling coming from beyond the doors of the prison. Edmund was too frightened to move. He hadn't yet been fed, and the yelling was getting closer. He listened close, one voice seemed to be that of the white witch, but the other…Edmund had never heard that voice before. It was a girl…probably around Peter's age, he guessed. The witch was yelling very loudly…something about stones?

Then a loud smack resonated throughout the castle, followed by a body hitting the floor. Edmund tried to get up, to see what was happening, but the bonds around his ankles didn't leave much room for movement of any kind.

There was quiet for a moment or two before Edmund heard footsteps nearing the door, "…and let that be a lesson to you…" Jadis said to some unknown person. Ginarrbrik hobbled into the prison carrying a plate with a small wooden cup and a lump of what appeared to be bread. He hobbled out just as fast when Jadis called, "Ginarrbrik, take this disgrace to her chambers…NOW!"

Edmund just stared at the bread, not hungry. He laid down and tried to sleep…

Edmund shot bolt upright, a noise had awoken him. Someone was opening the door to the prison! He laid back down, pretending to be asleep.

The door creaked open slowly, soft foot steps followed. Edmund cracked an eye, someone was moving to the cell next to his. A large cloak hid most of the person's figure, he couldn't quite see who it was.

The figure knelt down next to a dark lump on the floor. A soft gasp escaped. The figure reached out, hands hovering above the lump, a soft white glow emanating from its hands. Edmund stifled a gasp as the lump spoke, "A…are you an avris?" a weak voice asked.

The figure shook its head lightly as a feminine voice replied, "No, I'm afraid not...you must be still, I'm going to help you…" The glow traveled from what must have been the legs of the lump to the chest. "Your legs were broke, as is your arm, and you bruised 2 ribs and your cheek…"

The glow traveled from the chest to the right arm, when the lump spoke again, "W…were?"

The figure seemed to nod, "Yes, were…I…I heale…" Her sentence was cut off when a loud bang of a door closing, echoed through the halls. The glow diminished as the figure turned suddenly. The next things said were spoken very fast and panicked, "I…I'm sorry, I must go!"

The figure leapt up and ran out of the room, much to the despair of the lump. The door shut and soft footsteps fled down the hall…and nothing more was heard.

The next day, Edmund sat next to his small plate of burnt bread and now frozen water. His stomach growled as he picked up the bread and tasted it. It was disgusting! He coughed slightly, putting the bread down, picking up the small cup to try and rid himself of the horrid taste. He remembered that he water had frozen overnight, and threw the cup down.

"If you're not going to eat that…" A small weak voice said from the cell next to his. Edmund looked over to see that the lump from last night was none other than a faun…a faun that looked very beat up…Edmund moved across the floor, as much as his shackles would allow, to hand the bread to the faun… "Mr…Tumnus?" Edmund asked, growing sick to his stomach.

The faun nodded, "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother."

The guilt grew in Edmund's stomach as he nodded, "I'm Edmund."

The faun gave a small smile, "You have the same nose…Is your sister alright…is she safe?"

He hated himself, here the faun was giving up his life for his sister and he had betrayed her to a Witch. "I…I don't know…"

Suddenly the doors to the prison were thrown open as Edmund and Mr. Tumnus quickly moved back. Jadis stood in the doorway a moment longer before walking angrily up to Edmund.

"My wolves torn that little dam apart, your family was nowhere to be found!" She yelled as she lifted Edmund off the ground, "Where are they!"

"I don't know!" Edmund yelled.

"Then you are of no use to me…" She raised her wand…

"Wait! They…they said something about Aslan…"

"Aslan? ASLAN!" The witch yelled, "Where is Aslan?" Edmund didn't answer.

"I…I don't know" he looked at Tumnus, who looked down, "…I left before they said anything…"

"What do you know about Aslan?" The witch asked, lifting Edmund up.

"I…"

"He doesn't know anything…" Mr. Tumnus cut in, "He's not from here, what could he know…" Ginarrbrik walked over to him, smashing him in the face, effectively shutting him up.

The witch dropped Edmund to glare at Tumnus, before an idea struck. "Guard!" she called. An ugly fat troll stomped into the cell, "Release the prisoner." The troll stomped over to Mr. Tumnus, withdrawing a hammer. He beat against the shackles on Mr. Tumnus' ankles, breaking them. He grabbed the faun by the scarf, dragging him over to the witch.

Mr. Tumnus whimpered at the pain of the hammer, he could tell that his legs were no longer searing with the pain of being broken. His Avris had truly healed him. True, his legs were still sore, but they felt much better…at least they had before they were beaten on with the hammer.

His thoughts were cut off when Jadis spoke, "Faun, do you know why you are here?"

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." He spoke boldly.

Jadis stared at him coldly,** "**You're here because he turned you in..." Tumnus stared at Edmund, betrayal evident in his eyes, "…for sweeties." She turned to the guard, "Take him…"

The guard grabbed Tumnus, dragging him out of the room as Jadis spoke again, "Ready my sleigh, Edmund misses his family."

The doors shut as Edmund was left by himself…his only thought that Tumnus' Avris…what ever that was…could save him.

A/N – So…that was my first chapter of a Narnia fic…just so you know this will probably be a Peter/OC (the avris) story…the meaning of Avris, and who she is, will be defined later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ginarrbrik entered the small ice cell, stirring Edmund from his thoughts about his family. Nothing was said as the dwarf unchained him. Ginarrbrik withdrew his trusty dagger and led Edmund from the cell into the throne room, past the many statues.

Edmund paused as he recognized a very familiar statue…Mr. Tumnus! The knife at his back left Edmund little time to react before he was pushed before the Queen standing in her sleigh. "Whenever you are ready, Son of Adam…"

Ginarrbrik pushed Edmund into the sleigh, to sit at the White Witch's feet. Ginarrbrik smirked at the all powerful Son-of-Adam, trembling at the foot of his mistress. The smirk didn't leave his face as he set the Reindeer out on their course.

Edmund looked back at the terrified statue of Mr. Tumnus, a shocked expression showing on his face…there was a girl there about Peter's age. Edmund could only see part of her face since her Red hair was blocking the majority of it. Her head was bowed…then; quite suddenly she looked at Edmund, who looked away. The sleigh started to move as Edmund cast a quick glance back at the statue…there was no one there…

I

I

I

Three humans trudged through the snow that had fallen on the ice-covered river, following behind what appeared to be two small beavers.

"Hurry up you lot!" one of the beaver's shouted.

The eldest human boy knelt down, allowing the youngest girl to ride on his back, "I swear…" He muttered to the eldest girl, "if he tells us to hurry, one more time…I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat…"

The three siblings laughed at the inner workings of Peter's mind when the beavers suddenly stopped…bells could be heard in the distance…

"It's Her!" Mr. Beaver shouted, "RUN!"

The group took off as fast as they possibly could, running up the bank of the frozen river and through the trees. The beavers stopped at a small groove in the ground, "Quick! Down here!" they shouted, pushing the children into the small alcove.

There was a tense silence as the group watched a shadow appear before them. The shadow stepped back, "Maybe she's gone…" Lucy Pevensie, the youngest of the siblings suggested.

"I guess I'll go have a look…" Peter said, inching out.

Mr. Beaver started in front of him, "No, you're no good to Narnia dead."

He started to walk out of the cover only to be stopped by Mrs. Beaver. "Neither are you…" she whispered.

Mr. Beaver paused for a moment, giving his wife's paw a little squeeze before crawling up to the above ground. The group was still, waiting…

"I hope you've been good," Mr. Beaver said suddenly, dropping down upside down to view the children, startling them. "Because there's someone here to see you!"

He crawled back up, soon followed by the group…there, standing before there in a red coat, was none other than Father Christmas himself!

Lucy jumped up in excitement, running up to the old man, "Merry Christmas, sir!"

"Yes, it certainly is," He walked over to his big bag, pulling it up to the children. He handed Lucy a vial of healing potion and a small dagger, as well as handing Susan a bow with arrows and a magical horn to call for aide.

It was now Peter's turn. Santa walked over to the future king, "These are tools, not toys," he said, handing Peter a sword and shield, "The time to use them may be soon at hand." He glimpsed at Peter's siblings before pulling him off to the side. "There is another gift for you waiting in the forest at Aslan's camp. I fear you will come to need her help more than anything."

Peter nodded, though confused as he was. He stood there watching as Father Christmas rode off.

Lucy turned to her elder sister Susan, "I told you he was real."

I

I

I

The White Witch had just left the waterfall, now completely flowing, when a figure appeared. The large black cloak hid most of its features, with a sword and bow attached to its back. The figure knelt by the petrified fox statue, placing her wooden staff gently on the grass. A sigh escaped, letting anyone close know that the figure was a girl. A small pale hand reached out to grab a small chunk of stone lying in the grass, a smirk making its way onto her face. Jadis would not know what hit her. A small glow surrounded the stone as the girl placed it back into the hole on the chest of the statue.

Jadis had to remove the heart of a creature before she could effectively turn them to stone. She usually just cast the stone heart off somewhere, and the only thing left to do would be to return the heart to the creature. It took a lot of power to return the stone heart to its owner, even more to return the creature to life.

The figure sighed as she sat back on the grass. The heart was returned, but she was too weak to return the creature to life, usually she had a great deal of power. She could have brought all the stone figures to life…but Jadis. She cursed that name; Jadis had tried since her birth to remove her power from her. She had almost succeeded more than once. Try as she might, Jadis would stop at nothing to gain the powers that she held within her. It took a constant wave of power and vigilance to thwart Jadis' attempts.

She laughed at herself. That was why she was so weak. Jadis' constant hounding. Being locked up in the Ice Palace, sneaking around trying to return the statues to life, being beaten and…and…

A small tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, standing defiantly. She was not a prisoner of Jadis anymore; she could feel her strength returning…and the witch would pay. She looked down at the fox; Aslan would have to take care of him.

She whirled around, black cloak billowing, and walked to the water's edge. She waved her hand over the water, ice formed creating a bridge as she stepped onto it. She crossed the river quickly, staff in hand, running off into the forest of Aslan's camp.

I

I

I

Peter sat in his bed awake in the middle of the night. His sisters and he had arrived at Aslan's camp a few days ago. He had actually just had a meeting with Aslan after breakfast, followed closely by yet another day of training with Oreius.

He sighed, frustrated with the situation he was in; Aslan expected him to lead an army against the white witch, yet Oreius still had not taught him more than the basics of battle. Peter shook his head, getting out of bed. He put on his boots, strapping his sword to his back, before heading out of his tent. He looked around, everyone must be sleeping, and no one was out.

Peter looked at the trees, and found himself walking into the forest before he even realized what he was doing. He walked silently through the forest, not really knowing why…no one was…

He heard a sound. It sounded strangely like laughter, coming from a small field just beyond the trees. He crept up to a rather thick tree at the edge of the field, peeking out from the side to see what was happening.

There was a girl in a black cloak, spinning around in a circle. Her red hair was clearly visible in the moonlit sky…now that Peter thought back on it…it seemed like the moon was always out and full. The girl was now saying something; Peter crept around the tree to see if he could hear what it was. "I'm free!" he could hear, "No more ice! No more WINTER!"

The girl laughed again, cloak swaying around her. Peter took another step forward…accidentally stepping on a twig.

The girl quickly spun around at the sound of a twig snapping, kneeling slightly as she grabbed something from her boot, and threw it at Peter. Peter looked quickly at the tree at his back to see a dagger embedded into it…only a few inches from his head…

A/N – Did anyone see that coming? Please let me know, I don't want to write another predictable Mary-Sue-ish character…All I can say is that, yes, she will be involved in the battle…but will only fight one person and kill another…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Peter looked quickly at the tree at his back to see a dagger embedded into it…only a few inches from his head…_

Peter took a few deep breaths before turning to face the figure again, arm reaching for his sword. But before he was able to do that he found a sword to be pointed at his neck. He looked up into the emerald green eyes of a girl he knew…but didn't. Recognition flashed in her eyes as it did in his.

"You!" He said, staring at the girl shocked, he didn't believe that she was real.

"You," she replied softly, lowering her blade. But he couldn't be real…

Peter took a step forward as she took a step back. He remembered why she was so familiar…it was the girl he had had dreams of since he was a child. He could remember waking up from nightmares where a small girl with red hair was beaten in a room of Ice. He thought back to one time when he had drawn a picture of a small child next to him in a picture, where she had red marks around her body. The teachers at school had been terrified of the picture, they had gotten the counselors and child services involved thinking that his parents were abusing him. After that he rarely dreamed of the girl, but she was always in the back of his mind…

She couldn't believe it…the boy she imagined was real? Every time Jadis came after her, she would always dream of the boy, thinking that he would protect her. And he did, just thinking of him kept her mind safe from Jadis. There was rarely a time when she didn't dream of him, watch him grow throughout the years. It always felt as if he was real, but she never believed it…till now.

"But you're…"

"Real…" she finished for Peter.

Soon the shock of the situation passed and Peter remembered the manners his parents had drilled into him, "I'm Peter…" he said, holding out a hand to her.

"I know," She replied, taking his hand…leading to another staring match. "I'm Haelyn."

"I know," he said. "I remember you."

She smiled slightly when something caught her eye, she pulled her dagger out of the tree, "Sorry," she muttered.

Peter laughed, breaking the tension, "Although I don't quite remember that."

"Sorry," she repeated, "You…just need to know how to protect yourself, especially in Narnia."

"Ha," Peter laughed, "Right…"

"What's wrong?" Haelyn asked, walking with Peter as if they had been friends forever…which they had…kind of.

So Peter explained what the problem with Aslan, and the army, and Oreius was. "I just don't understand how they can expect me to lead an army if I don't know more than the basics?"

Haelyn stopped by the stream in the forest to think. She knew how to fight, and she knew what would happen if Peter didn't. Her aunt would win, Jadis would win. "I'll teach you." She said, startling Peter out of his thoughts.

"Really?" she nodded, "Brilliant. When do we start?"

Haelyn laughed, "We could start now, if you want." Peter nodded enthusiastically, "Alright, but first I need to see how well you know the basics of Swords." She said, going on to explain other weapons she could teach him.

And so Peter and Haelyn started their basic mock battle, going on until Haelyn was positive Peter was ready to go on. "Very good Peter, you do know the basics." Peter readied himself to continue, but Haelyn put her sword down, "Unfortunately it will be dawn soon and Aslan and Oreius will probably have you up early to practice. You'd best be going."

"But I thought you were going to teach me…"

"I will," She said quickly looking towards the east where the sun would soon rise, "But you must go, come back tonight."

And with that, she pushed Peter out through the trees back in the direction of the camp.

The sun had completely risen an hour later, which would find Haelyn standing by the edge of the stream. She smiled sadly at her reflection, taking off her cloak to revel several scars, bruises, and cuts on her arms, she pulled her hair away from her face, staring at the scars that ran down her neck. "Yes," She thought to herself, "It would be better to practice at night."

She didn't want Peter to see her like this. She knew that he had not seen her in his mind as often as she had seen him, he didn't know the full extent of Jadis' anger, not like she did…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A grunt was heard, soon followed by the clash of swords. Peter was breathing heavily, it had only been a few days since Haelyn agreed to teach him swordsmanship, but in that time he had learned a lot. And she was currently testing him out.

He fought as hard as he could, he could tell that Haelyn was fighting seriously. She knocked his sword out of his hands and he stumbled and fell. She pointed her sword at his throat, anger flaring in her eyes. She shook her head in disgust before taking a few steps away.

"What?" He asked, getting up to follow her, knowing that she was angry with him.

"This isn't a game, Peter!" She practically yelled, turning to face him. She was breathing heavily, "Your acting and fighting as though this whole war isn't even real!"

"No, I'm not!" He said indignantly.

"Yes, you are," She said shaking her head. "You don't understand…the outcome of this battle will determine the fate of all who live in Narnia." She paused, "But I wouldn't expect you to understand that."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Peter yelled, anger rising.

"Oh, look around Peter!" She said, "This is all I have ever known. Narnia is the only home I have…had…" she added quietly. She looked up at Peter, trying to keep her face emotionless. "You have family here Peter, you have family in Eng-land. More than just your parents there. You have friends and allies…I don't, I don't have anyone Peter!" She could tell that tears were about to fall…she couldn't let Peter see her weak. "We're done for tonight. Just go get some rest."

She turned moving to collect some of the arrows they had been practicing with when she heard Peter whisper, "You have me…"

She shook her head sadly, "Yes, well, for how much longer?" She asked facing him, "You fight like that, you're going to die. Jadis won't go easy on you, she won't give you time to collect your thoughts…she won't give you time to fight back…believe me, I know. You've had your fun, but this is life or death, for more than just you and your family…"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, a feeling of dread building in his stomach.

"Peter did you give any thought at all to what would happen to the creatures fighting in the war if we loose?" Seeing Peter's look, she knew he didn't. "We loose and Jadis will not stop till she tracks down and finds every one who defied her. She'll beat, torture, and kill anyone who has any information, anyone who gets in her way, anyone related to them. She'll kill their children, their sisters, their brothers, parents, uncles, aunts, cousins…everyone, just to get to them."

"She…she couldn't…" Peter said.

"She can and she will, if we loose." Haelyn said, dead serious. "That's why you need to focus, you need to know what is at stake if you loose."

Peter gulped, "Great…" he muttered, "I feel so much less stressed now knowing I'm going to be killed…" His sentence trailed as the Haelyn's dagger was once again embedded into the tree behind him.

"Don't even go there Peter!" she shouted. "You're under Aslan's protection! If she would go after anyone it would be…" She stopped suddenly…she couldn't tell Peter about her magic, it would ruin everything. If Jadis knew that she was here and not back in her cell…there would be hell to pay. And any and all chances of winning the battle would be non-existent.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"No one…just go." She said, voice hard. Peter refused to move, "Peter leave. Now!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He said, stepping towards her.

"GO!" she shouted, anger taking hold. She flung out her arm, sending Peter flying through the air by an invisible force. He landed with an Oomph, on the soft ground. He looked up, by Haelyn had disappeared. He shook his head, and headed back to the camp.

Haelyn watched him walk off from her position perched in a large oak tree. She shook her head, disappointed in herself. A small, sad smile made it's way onto her face. Her powers were growing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A week later would find Peter back in the forest at night, practicing staff combat with Haelyn. He had succeeded in swords and wasn't too shabby in archery, so she had deemed him prepared enough to move onto staff training. And he wasn't doing that bad with it…

Finding himself pinning Haelyn up against the 'Dagger Tree', as he had dubbed it, with his staff pressed against her chest confirmed his progress.

"Not too bad Peter," she said, impressed with how much he had improved in the short two weeks since he arrived. "You're getting good…" But then a sly smile crossed her face, just barely visible in the moonlight, "But not good enough…"

Before Peter could ask what she meant, she had pressed her lips against his, pushing him away from the tree. It was the first real kiss Peter had ever received from a girl outside his family, but before he could even respond to it he found his legs being knocked out from under him by the bottom of Haelyn's staff. Once he hit the ground he looked up to see the end of the staff pointed at his face.

"You need to be more prepared for distractions Peter." She said, reaching out a hand and helping him up, readying herself for another round.

Peter shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he readied himself as well. He went for the offense as he spoke, "Yes, well, I don't expect Jadis to go and kis…do that to me."

Haelyn shook her head as she moved to the defensive. "Well, she probably won't do that, but there will be other distractions to look out for." She dunked as Peter swung for her head.

"Like what?" He asked jumping as she moved to knock his legs out from under him again.

"Well…" she thought for a moment, blocking the blow to her side with ease, not really paying attention, but her body was so used to fighting that it was almost automatic. "What if your family is hurt?"

"What?" he asked, stopping the fight.

Haelyn winced; she shouldn't have brought that up. "What if you're fighting, and one of the creatures fighting for Jadis manages to attack them?"

Peter thought about that for a long while, Haelyn sat down in silence as he did so. She couldn't tell him what to do; it was a decision he'd have to make on his own.

He shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking of that now, right now, he was supposed to be practicing.

He glanced down at Haelyn who was sitting straight up with her eyes closed before moving to sneak up on her with a surprise attack.

Just as he readied himself he felt his feet slide out from under him once again. He groaned as he saw Haelyn's staff in his face once again…

A/N – Sorry this chapter is so short. But I wanted to get in a little scene between Haelyn and Peter. The next one will be longer; it will probably feature Edmund's rescue and a possible conversation between Aslan and Haelyn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Haelyn paced nervously, debating with herself whether she should go through with it. She knew the final battle would occur soon, probably within the next day or two. The children of Adam wouldn't be able to win if the last son of Adam, Edmund, wasn't with them. Aslan's army was searching everywhere for him, but she knew that they wouldn't be able to find him if they didn't know where to look. Jadis' powers were very strong, her cloaking spells rivaled with the best of them.

She groaned to herself as she finished her pacing and headed quickly through the forest. She shouldn't be doing this, she should just give them a way to find him…but even if she did, there was no telling if they would even succeed. She had seen the majority of Jadis' army, compared to Aslan's; they were out numbered both in number and strength.

She shook her head in disbelief, if anything she shouldn't be doing this in broad daylight, but she spent her nights with Peter practicing, so this was the only time she had.

She crept stealthily through the forest, noticing how it got darker and more decrepit as she went along. She was getting closer to Jadis' camp.

She heard a twig crack in the distance a head of her, and quickly jumped into the branches of the dead tree before her. Once of Jadis' guards, probably Maugrim, doing rounds. She hated Maugrim with a passion, almost as much as she hated the witch. Jadis would let her escape the Ice Palace a few times to send Maugrim after her; it was one of her favorite pass times. Haelyn still had scars from when he attacked her…

'That's it!' she thought. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Maugrim stopped his pacing, ears perked as if hearing something in the distance.

"Yes, your highness." He said, before calling his pack to him with a howl and running off in the direction of Aslan's camp.

Haelyn opened her eyes. Her trick had worked; Maugrim had set off for Aslan's camp under the impression that Jadis had ordered him to capture the Daughters of Eve. She found herself hoping, as she jumped out of the tree silently, that Susan and Lucy were safe within the camp…but even if they were not, she had no doubts that they could handle themselves. Sending the wolves at least ensured that someone of Aslan's would follow them and discover the location of Jadis' camp.

She continued on her track, moving farther and farther into the darkening woods till she heard humming. She moved behind a large dead oak tree, glancing around it enough to see who was before her.

It was Ginnabrick, he was walking around what Haelyn assumed to be Edmund, who was tied to a tree and gagged.

"Is our little prince prince uncomfortable?" The dwarf taunted. "Does he want his pillow fluffed? Special treatment for a special boy! Isn't that what you wanted?"

He started to laugh as Edmund's eyes widened. Ginnabrick laughed at his reaction, turning away from him and right against the blade of a sword. The dwarf looked up to see a cloaked figure holding a sword pointed at his throat.

Despite the fact that her face was covered, the dwarf recognized her any way. "You!" he shouted, but it died in his throat as the figure spun him around and gagged him, binding his arms behind him once she finished.

She threw him to the ground and ran over to Edmund, "I'm sorry son of Adam, but I must get you out of here." She said, quickly cutting the ropes around him.

"You…you're the one from the dungeons!" he shouted recognizing her voice.

"Yes, but you must go." She grabbed his arm and ran with him out into the forest, till a sound a good distance ahead of them caught her ear. She stopped.

"What is it?" Edmund asked.

She listened more till she recognized the sound; a small group of Aslan's army was on the move in their direction. "Quick, you must go on!" Edmund just gave her a look. "Just go, trust me!" She pushed him in the direction of the group, before disappearing.

Edmund kept running till he ran into a centaur followed by a few more animals dressed in Aslan's colors.

A figure in a cloak crouched on a thick branch of a large wilting willow tree listening in as Edmund explained that the dwarf had held him captive, back in Jadis' camp. They didn't question him as to how he had escaped, leaving it up to his status as a Son of Adam. Instead half of the group went out in the direction of the camp, intent on getting to the dwarf as a warning to the witch, while the others saw Edmund back safely…

Peter sighed, he had his brother back. It was a shock to wake up to find Edmund back and speaking with Aslan, but he was happy nonetheless. Edmund was sleeping now as Peter prepared himself for another 'training' session with Oreius, although after training with Lyn, as he liked to think of her, he really just saw these sessions as play time. He shook his head better get this over with…

So he headed over to the training area where Oreius was waiting sword in hand. Peter sighed, drawing his own sword and stepping up into combat. They had fought on and off for a few hours, somewhere in that time Aslan had come to observe. Oreius and Peter had locked blades, coming to a stand still, a stalemate, neither willing to back down, but unable to move forward. Oreius was about to call the duel to a draw when Peter did something unexpected. He stuck his foot behind one of Oreius' legs and pulled it from under him, forcing the centaur to kneel with Peter's blade pointed at his throat. Aslan raised an eyebrow.

Oreius looked at the blade then up at Peter. "Very good Son of Adam, you are learning quickly."

He nodded a signal that the training was done for the day, allowing Peter to leave. He walked off to meet his brother and sisters for lunch. He had come to the decision to send them back home.

Oreius rose as soon as Peter was out of sight, still confused as to where that last move had come from. He slowly made his way over to Aslan.

"It seems that Peter is doing well." He said walking with Oreius. "You have taught him well."

"Yes…but…" Oreius trailed as if trying to find the words. "I did not teach him that."

Aslan raised an eyebrow once again as Oreius left to check on the troops.

A breeze stirred up just then, blowing the lion's main gently with it. He closed his eyes, just feeling the magic of the land. He reopened his eyes after a few moments, gaze wandering to the forest beside him. He cocked his head to the side for a moment before walking over into the forest.

He continued walking for a few moments before coming to a stop below a large Rosewood tree. He looked around for a moment finally looking up into the many branches of the aged tree. "I should have known it was you." He said as a figure fell from the tree, landing gracefully before him. "Especially after Peter tripped Oreius."

"Aslan." The cloaked figure said simply.

"Haelyn." The lion replied, walking past her as she turned to join him. "You have been training Peter in weaponry." He said, more a statement than a question.

"Yes," she responded. "It's a good thing too. He would not be ready for the battle at the rate he was going."

"Ahhh, so you feel it too?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, "The war is coming."

"No child," Aslan countered, coming to a stop by a small stream, the same one that Peter had defeated Maugrim by. "The war is here." They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. "Why do you wear the cloak, Haelyn? You are no longer a prisoner of Ice."

Haelyn sighed, "You know why Aslan, it is light out. Anyone could see."

"Child you must move on what has been done to you." Alsan said, wisdom shining in every word. "It is a part of you yes, but it is not all of you. Do not let it control your life."

He stood and moved to leave, "Aslan!" she called, halting him. "In the Ice Palace, there are reinforcements if you need them."

He nodded before continuing on, leaving Haelyn to consider his words. She stood, peering into the stream. She pulled the hood of the cloak off, staring at her deformed reflection. It was worse in the day; the light reflected every scar, every burn, and every cut. At least at night the burns on her face were not noticeable and she looked normal. Her right cheek, from just below her eye, down her neck were marked with burns.

She looked away, pulling the hood back on and walking away to await training with Peter.

A/N – So…I think I'll only have about two more chapters left. The battle and the coronation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Haelyn hid behind one of the many trees surrounding the Great Stone Table. She couldn't believe that Jadis was really going through with this, killing Aslan in Edmund's place…what was she stupid? Didn't she remember the deeper magic? Haelyn laughed to herself, Jadis would be in for quite a surprise. She glanced over in the distance watching Lucy and Susan's reaction to what was happening, they of course had no idea that it was all for show. They turned away unable to watch Aslan die, Haelyn did not. She had seen a worse death occur than that of the beloved lion. Nothing is as bad as seeing your mother die…

She shook her head, clearing it of those thoughts. The ceremony was over, the evil troops had dispersed, and Lucy along with her sister were making their way over to Aslan. She found herself being sad that the lion had to experience death, but she knew he'd be back. So she watched as Lucy and Susan mourned him, trying to figure out how to get a message back to the camp about Aslan's death.

They decided to use the trees… "What kind of an idea was that?" Haelyn asked herself, "What kind of paranoid fool believed that the trees could talk?" She shook her head, if they honestly believed that the trees could carry their message, and then they would _all_ be doomed.

She stood from her crouched position and disappeared, reappearing next to a cherry blossom tree just out side Aslan's camp, one she knew to be he home of a Dryad. She summoned her out and delivered the message from the Daughters of Eve, ordering it to be given to Peter…and so it was…

Peter had been trying to sleep since the sun went down, but he couldn't. He was so used to staying up to train with Lyn that it felt weird to be trying to sleep. He had gone to see her but she had declined, saying that the battle was tomorrow, he should get some rest. He had tried to get her to train with him, suddenly feeling nervous that he would fail in the battle. But Lyn had just told him that he would do fine, she had seen him training Edmund, glad that he decided to keep his siblings with him. "After all," she had said, "There's strength in numbers, every little bit helps." She had told him Susan wasn't doing too bad, and had wondered where in Narnia Lucy had gotten her skills with the dagger…obviously not from her brother she jested.

Peter smiled slightly at the memory, when a rustling caught his ear. He turned over to see flower petals floating together in the shape of a person.

"Fear not my Princes," The Dryad said, "I bring grave news from your sisters…"

Peter walked into the forest, he had just discovered that Aslan was no where to be seen…it was true…Aslan was gone…

He didn't really know what possessed him to go to the forest, he should be back at the camp preparing the troops…but he couldn't. Something was drawing him into the forest; he knew what it was…he wanted to see Haelyn.

Over the past two weeks he had gotten closer to her, recalling many instances from his childhood where he had felt the same. She had helped him and accepted him, trusted him, more than any other person in Narnia. She had done all she could to make sure that he didn't die…that no one else would die due to the Witch. He knew that he could…die tomorrow, so he at least wanted to see her one more time…

But she wasn't there. He looked but could find her nowhere. He stood there for a few moments longer till a horn blew in the distance. He had to leave; it was his duty to lead the troops now…

A cloaked figure stood in the branches of a maple tree watching as the saddened prince walked away. She looked up to the sky, green eyes glinting with determination. Haelyn jumped from the tree, she would not let Peter fight her battle, she would not let him die…the Witch was hers…

Peter hit the ground hard as he fell from the battle unicorn he had been riding. He pushed himself up as he saw the rest of Jadis' army on the move right for him. Suddenly two blurs rushed past him, "STOP!" He called, trying to get Oreius and a rhino to cease their attack knowing what would happen.

He was right, the rhino fell and Oreius was turned to stone. Peter turned just in time to stop an attack from behind, he saw Edmund fighting as well. "Ed! There are too many of them! Get out of here, get the girls and go home!" He called as he stabbed one opponent, moving on to the next, completely unaware of the Witch slowly making her way to him.

Edmund noticed, he ran at her, jumping in her was as he moved to strike her wand. He had a bit of difficulty as he finally succeeded in breaking her wand…but then he was stabbed. He fell to the ground as the Witch pulled her sword from his stomach.

"EDMUND!" He heard Peter call before the sound of his heart beating in his ears blocked out the sounds of battle.

He glanced over to see Peter charge the witch till a shadow crept across his vision. He turned his head to the other side to see the cloaked figure from the dungeons leaning over him. Her hands were held just above his wound, a soft golden glow coming from them sending a soothing sensation through his body.

"Are…are you an avris?" he asked, mimicking the same question that Mr. Tumnus had asked.

Though he couldn't see it, he could tell she was smiling. "If you want."

She stood as soon as the wound was healed. Edmund sat up watching as she rushed over to where Peter was fighting. She threw her arms apart, separating the fighting duo and running at the Witch sword drawn.

Peter sat up from where he had been thrown to see Haelyn fighting with Jadis. "Haelyn!" he called, getting up to help…not noticing the odd look he received from Edmund.

He was running to her when he ran into an invisible wall. The area around the fighting women glowed with a swirling yellow light showing a dome around them before dieing down once again.

Peter tried to get through once again, but was unable to. A roar resounded from behind him, he turned to see Aslan on a rock, he was stunned, especially when reinforcements ran onto the field followed by his sisters. He turned back to see the women still fighting.

Haelyn had managed to knock Jadis' sword from her hand, leaving it each with one sword. They both reached out with a hand, clutching at air and throwing it away. The remaining swords went flying from their hands.

"She can do magic?" Peter asked himself.

The woman faced off, Haelyn's cloak still intact. Haelyn brought her hands together out towards the witch, red light shooting out from it and hitting Jadis' own black light.

It was a battle of magic, even Peter could see that. Two witches were locked in a battle of strength. Haelyn was breathing heavy, Peter could see through the cloak her back heaving up and down.

Haelyn gave one last push with her magic, red light connecting with Jadis' sending the witch flying into a wall of the invisible dome.

She rolled over onto her back, Haelyn's sword held to her chest…and smiled.

"Now, who's been a bad girl lately. Freeing my animals, helping my enemies…hmmm?" she asked, a small trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Haelyn said simply, pushing the tip of her sword more to her throat.

"You won't kill me…you can't," the witch said smirking. "You won't kill your auntie will you?"

Peter's mouth dropped open in shock, Jadis was Haelyn's aunt? How could someone like his Lyn be related to that witch?

Haelyn scowled, pressing her sword down on her aunt's throat. "You killed my mother…you are no aunt of mine." And with that…she stabbed the witch right through the heart.

She stepped back, sinking to the ground as the dome dissipated. She was breathing heavily and had started to fall to the side as Peter ran over to her, catching her before she hit the ground.

Her hood fell from her head, revealing the many scars that marred her face. Peter gasped as the cloak fell from the side of her, revealing the burns and scars running down her arms and legs. But all thoughts of the disappeared when he noticed the stab wound she must have received when he had turned to look at Aslan's approach.

"Oh my…" Peter heard a voice say behind him. He turned to see a shocked faun standing behind him, it must be Mr. Tumnus. "Is she alright?" He asked, unable to believe that his avris was hurt.

"She will be." Peter said, picking her up and carrying her to the infirmary…

A/N – soooo…next chappy will probably be the last one. Haelyn's recovery and the coronation of the Pevensies.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Peter sat beside the bed in the back of the infirmary, holding the scarred hand of its occupant. Haelyn had been there for a few days now and still had yet to awaken…and Peter was frightened. To find someone that you care a lot about only to have them taken from you, it's a scary thing.

Edmund and Tumnus had been in regularly to check on her, she had save both of them. Susan brought Lucy to visit at least once a day; the poor child was frightened of Haelyn's appearance. To see someone so disfigured by scars is quite unnerving.

"What happened to you?" Peter whispered to Haelyn, running a hand over her scared arm.

"Jadis." Said a voice from behind him.

Peter turned his head to see Aslan standing at the edge of Haelyn's bed. "Aslan!" he said, moving to stand, when the lion shook his head. Peter sat back down; resuming his watch over the girl, there was silence.

After a while Aslan spoke, "She has been through much in her life as you can see." Peter nodded. "You asked what happened to her, did you not?" Again Peter nodded, afraid of what he would be told. "Her mother was Jadis' sister, she was a good woman who wanted to keep Narnia in spring so that there would be no hard ships. Jadis wanted winter, it offered her more control. They eventually fought over this, and Jadis killed her…right in front of Haelyn. With Lamna gone, she would have power over all of Narnia…until Haelyn came of age. So Jadis made sure that Haelyn would know just how powerful winter could be…and just how cold she could be. Jadis thought that she'd be able to make Haelyn hate spring and summer by making her hate heat…so she burned her. When that didn't work, she decided the only way to control Haelyn was through force and fear. She beat her, Peter."

Aslan paused. "Jadis would let her sneak out only to sic the wolves on her, to make her afraid of the outside world."

"How did she survive all that?" Peter whispered, not realizing that she had said it out loud.

Aslan smiled sadly, "I believe there were some dreams about a young man with golden hair who protected her…" Peter straightened up slightly; she had dreams about him too? "Yes Peter, she had a connection with you. It was how she was able to withstand all that Jadis did."

Peter looked down at Haelyn as Aslan quietly left them alone, unnoticed by Peter. "Please Lyn," he whispered, "Don't die." He raised her scarred hand and placed a kiss on it. He moved to put it back down when he noticed her eyes flutter open.

"Hello…" she whispered, smiling.

Peter smiled as well.

I

I

I

Peter sat on his throne; he had just been coroneted as King Peter the Magnificent. He should be happy, joining in the festivities like his siblings were…even Edmund was up and about. But he couldn't, he just kept thinking about Haelyn.

She left.

He wanted her to come to the ceremony…he wanted her there so he could spend time with her instead of sneaking off to see her.

She refused.

Even Edmund had tried to get her to stay after finding out just what an Avris, a guardian angel, was.

She declined.

She had said something about how it wouldn't be good for his image as a king to be seen with her. She was the niece of the White Witch…she could do bad magic…she was ugly.

He had tried to tell her that she wasn't ugly, at least not to him…

She wouldn't listen.

So she left.

And Peter was alone, sitting glumly on the throne watching all the people celebrating around him. He sighed; this was going to be a long day…

Aslan walked along the beaches just out side of Cair Paravel making his way to the forest. He had just reached the edge when he saw a figure standing behind a tree, staring at the Castle.

He smiled as an idea struck him. "Haelyn, aren't you supposed to be at the celebration?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Aslan, you know the answer to that." She said turning away and leaning on the tree. "No one wants me there."

"Peter does," he said, "That should be reason enough."

"Peter may, but no one else."

"Should that matter?" he asked.

"It shouldn't, but it does." She pulled down her cloak hood, and looked at herself in the stream next to her. "It shouldn't bother me, but it does."

Aslan smiled, stepping over to her right. He let out a small gush of air, blowing her hair slightly.

Haelyn watched in amazement as her burns and scars disappeared, fading from her skin as if it had never been there. She turned to look gratefully at Aslan. He smiled and she hugged his neck.

"Thank You Aslan." She muttered.

"You are Welcome." He replied continuing on his journey through the forest as Haelyn disappeared…

She was pacing, she shouldn't have come back. She should just leave…she should have just left Peter alone…

She crossed her arms; she was wearing a dress like Susan's old one only black with a green trim and bellowing sleeves.

She stopped her pacing when a voice drifted over to her, "Lyn?"

It was Peter, she turned slowly…he was only a few feet away from her. "Hello Peter." She said fully facing him.

His eyes widened as he noticed her burns were gone. He stepped closer to her, running his hand across her cheek, "Aslan?" he asked. She nodded. "You look beautiful."

She smiled as he led her over to the party, giving her hand a squeeze, as she grew nervous.

Not many took notice of her, too caught up in the festivities, but those who did nodded their heads in respect for her.

She smiled as she and Peter danced and celebrated.

It lasted for hours, but she hadn't noticed until Peter led her out side for fresh air and the sky was dark with twilight.

Peter smiled at her, one which she truly returned as he leaned in and gave her a kiss…

Haelyn pulled away, "This isn't a distraction, is it?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied leaning in to finish what he started.

A few feet away two furry creatures witnessed this act of love. Mrs. Beaver leaned her head on the shoulder of her husband, letting out a content sigh.

The End!


End file.
